


TOUCH OF THE DEVIL

by angelpeak



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha Michael, Blasphemy, Dom Michael, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Michael Langdon Smut, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelpeak/pseuds/angelpeak
Summary: plot: Kiara, a forensic psychologist is assigned to do a case study on michael langdon which eventually results in her facing an eye opening revelation.





	TOUCH OF THE DEVIL

It was the month of october, the first average snowfall had begun. Miniscule snowflakes were descending around the sapphire valley sanatorium imposing a soul-stirring atmosphere.

Kiara was on the first year of her doctoral degree in clinical psychology and was assigned to do a crucial case study in the sapphire valley sanatorium. It took her approximately two hours to reach her destination. She was glad to have worn her L.L Bean classic lambwool polo coat which kept her warm and toasty in that drastic freezing weather.

Kiara passed through the entrance block and was greeted by an enormous white, spotless stone statue of the immaculate Saint virgin Mary situated at the centre of the hallway. 

The patients of sapphire valley sanatorium were integrated in different floors according to their diagnosed category. The ground floor was comprised of the staff and general patient wards, the first floor had the incurables and the second floor consisted of the lunatic wards. The official sanatorium chapel was located at the basement.

Kiara had been allocated to do the case study of a male patient belonging to the lunatic ward. She gracefully opened the mint green pendaflex file folder provided to her by the staff and skimmed through the patient’s basic information. 

Name: Michael Langdon

age: 28, 

ward no. 376

diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, recently transferred from the Twin Lake mental asylum due to confidential reasons.

Kiara reached the second floor through a typical old fashioned caged elevator. She stood outside ward no. 376, after taking a deep breath, She gave a nod to the guard indicating him to unlock the door. The room was comprised of a single bed, a farmhouse round pedestal table and 2 wooden chairs, one of them occupied. He was engrossed in his journal, sketching something with an awfully tiny charcoal pencil. His face was hidden behind his gloriously long golden blonde hair which was reaching a little below his shoulder.

“Mr Langdon …” Kiara addressed him in a formal tone.

Michael closed his journal, he leaned his head back, his golden locks delicately fell back revealing his face. Kiara widened her eyes witnessing the most breathtaking human being right in front of her. His facial structure and jawline were probably hand carved by God himself. However, the one particular thing that struck her the most was his intense gun metal greyish blue orbs, she had never encountered such peculiar pair of eyes in her entire life. Those eyes seemed like they were holding all the mysteries of the world.

Kiara snapped back into reality, Michael tilted his head and stared at her smugly, as if he was reading her thoughts.

“Hello Mr. Langdon, i’m Dr. Kiara… i have been tasked to do a case study on you and for that, your co-operation is required.”

“Of course Dr. Kiara” Michael finally spoke and his voice was surprisingly smooth, sultry and self assured.

“Mr Langdon, lets start with your childhood… your social, environmental and biological factors” Kiara said while switching on her recorder.

“My father raped my mother, my mother succumbed after she gave birth to me. I was looked after by my grandmother who overdosed herself to death because she couldn’t bear to see me another second. The house i was brought up in, it was like a spiritual realm.” 

“what happened in the house that made you reach such a conclusion Mr Langdon?” Kiara asked in a totally non judgemental tone of voice.

“The spirits in the house plagued my mind with cynical thoughts, the spirit of my mother tried to kill me with a butcher knife and left me no choice but to burn her in eternal hellfire but she was saved eventually.” 

Kiara leaned her head back and inhaled deeply. It was a classic case of hallucination and delusions of persecution.

“However, i do have my one true father with me all the time” Michael whispered nefariously.

They were interrupted by a nurse who was sent to bring michael for his mandatory MRI scanning.

“Goodbye Mr Langdon, i’ll see you tomorrow in order to continue our session”. Kiara said while keeping the file folder and recorder inside her backpack.

“ As you say Dr. Kiara, but something tells me that we are going to see each other sooner than that” Michael stated, checking her out from head to toe. Kiara felt a bone chilling sensation run through her body, as if something sinister was going to happen.

There was a room full of candles. Langdon was kneeling in an inverted pentagram,cutting up his arms, dripping blood everywhere. He sensuously rubbed his own blood all over his thighs and chest. His eyes were pitch black and soulless and he was staring right through her and muttered something in Latin.

kiara woke up startled, sweats trickled down her face and body. She glanced at the digital clock besides her bed, it was 7 AM already. She got into a warm, relaxing shower, dressed up and went to the nearest cafe. She ate a meatloaf sandwich for breakfast. 

There was a stationary shop in front of the cafe which made her think of the tiny charcoal pencil Michael was using yesterday. She brought a boxset of Coran D’ache graphite line pencils and shoved it inside her backpack. It was 10 AM by the time she reached sapphire valley sanatorium. 

She was administered to do a statutory formal report of the female general ward in order to get her required credit scores. It was dusk when she finally completed her reports. She was supposed to continue developing Langdon’s case study from where they left off yesterday.

She entered the ward 376, Michael was sitting at his usual place doodling in his journal. Kiara rummaged in her backpack for the pencils she had brought and slid the box over his side and was met by Michael’s questioning look.

“It had been lying in my apartment since forever, so i thought you could make use of them before they got expired.” Kiara explained and shrugged heavily.

A guard was calling all the patients onto ward 300 to dispense off their regular medication. After Michael left, curiosity got the best of Kiara and she opened Michael’s journal. It was filled with all sorts of blasphemous imagery including an inverted cross/pentagram and statues of baphomet. She got into the last page and gasped. It was a drawing of her apartment, she was sleeping in her bed, every single intricate details were neatly sketched. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to not let out a shriek. Her hands were quivering in fear.

“first, you lied to me about those pencils and now you’re invading my privacy by checking out my journal without my permission” Michael’s voice echoed throughout the room, he was standing right besides her.

“you know kiara? bad girls like you deserve to get punished till they learn how to behave” Michael continued, his eyes slowly turning pitch black, just like she had witnessed in her dream. He brushed his fingers down her face and neck seductively and lightly tugged at the strap of her dress. Kiara pushed his hand away and ran down to the center of the hallway, got down on her knees in front of the saint Mary statue and prayed for protection from the devil.

“ Tch tch… you naive little girl, your god is not here” Michael proclaimed mockingly, flicking his wrist causing the white stone statue to blow into smithereens.

Kiara let out a scream and ran towards her last resort, the official sapphire valley sanatorium chapel. She sat behind the front altar with tears trickling down her face, her vision blurred. She saw Michael emerge besides the sacred figurine of Jesus Christ of Nazareth. Michael glared vacantly at the bible above the altar and it was caught up with fire instantaneously. 

“W-Who are you?” Kiara asked flustered, her heart thundering in her chest

Michael smirked and pointed his index finger towards the still burning bible, a random page was torn, retrieved and landed below her feet. It was Revelation 17:15 - prophecy of the Antichrist.

“Kiara, all of this could’ve been avoided if you didn’t lie at the first place” Michael said circling around her like a vulture. He ran his hand down her neck and the valley of her breasts.

“I can smell your sweet virginal arousal from here, you are nothing but a pathetic whore getting turned on by the man who is about to bring on the apocalypse. Why don’t you rub your tight virgin cunt over this altar and tell me how it feels?”

“M-Mr Langdon i-i can’t do this” tears of humiliation rolled down her eyes.

“Now.” Michael’s voice reverberated throughout the entire chapel.

She sat down with her legs on either side of the altar and began rubbing her already wet pussy which resulted in squelching noises. Tears of pleasure and humiliation running down her closed eyes. She couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure.

Michael yanked her hair making her stand up, demanding her to look him in the eyes. He slid his hand up her thighs taking off her wet panties. His bulge becoming painfully erect as he inhaled her sweetest arousal.

“Bend over the altar slut” Michael whispered sensuously as he began rubbing her clit and slid two fingers inside her cunt and groaned at the tightness. He slid out his fingers harshly and yanked her hair back forcing her to look at her arousal stringing between his fingers.

“such a tight fuckhole and so fucking wet, all for me” he laughed sadistically enjoying her tears of shame. He slapped her pussy from the back of his hand, his rings hitting her clit. He continued slapping until she pleaded him to stop.

He tugged the zip pf his pants and stroked his already erect cock. He slammed all 8 inches inside her without a warning, Kiara cried out in pain as he began fucking her in an inhumane pace. 

“Tightest slit i’ve ever fucked. Your cunt clenches around my cock perfectly. You were destined to be my fucktoy.” Michael groaned in approval slamming into her repeatedly until he painted her warm walls with his devil seeds.

“You are not an innocent virgin anymore. I’ve decided to keep you forever as my cock squeezing whore. Your filthy holes belong to me now and i’ll make sure you never forget your place.” Michael said as he dipped his finger in her virginal blood from her torn hymen, turning her around, he wrote a 666 on her breasts and kissed her forehead.


End file.
